Mysterious Shadow
by Pure-chan
Summary: Mei Uchiha, Japanese pureblood and Hogwarts student. She withdraws from contact with her fellow students until one Draco Malfoy pays attention to her. What's her past? Why is she at Hogwarts? And how is she related to Snape? Not a crossover with Naruto. Potential Draco/OC and potential OOC moments, especially for Pansy. Eastern magic world VS Western magic world.
1. Arrival at Hogwarts

Chapter One

An eleven year-old girl stared outside in boredom. Like the many other pre-teens and teenagers as well as young adults on the train, she was to attend Hogwarts for the following school year. Unlike most of the others though, the girl was not English by birth. Since she was to attend Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry for the next seven years, she became a British citizen to lessen the trouble.

The young girl's black hair was pulled back; only two strands remained in front on either side of her head. Her eyes were a mixture between crystal blue and misty grey, showing off her unique heritage. She wore a large buttoned pale green sweater with large but short sleeves, a long-sleeved white shirt underneath followed by a dark green mid-length skirt.

Her name, or at least, her present alias, was Mei Uchiha. Mei, as in the Chinese character for beauty, and Uchiha, as in the traditional Uchiha fan and also the name of an infamous pureblood clan from Japan. Upon her neck was a pendant bearing the crest of that very clan. A clan which blood flowed in her veins, as well as those of a professor in her new school.

Sighing deeply, Mei resumed her search for a cabin where to put her trunk. Soon, she found one occupied by only two boys, a red-head and a dark-haired one who were chatting quite animatedly. "Excuse me, you two, do you mind if I join you? The other compartments are full."

Both boys turned to look at her. In the dark-haired boy's eyes was confusion, then recognition. "You're Mei, right? From Ollivander's?" He asked, somewhat hesitant.

"Yes, Mei Uchiha. Ten inches, willow with tengu hair and phoenix feather. According to the man himself, best for Transfiguration and Charms, especially fire spells. And you would be…?"

"Harry. Harry Potter. And he's Ron Weasly." Harry introduced them. "You can sit down if you like. Who knows how long we'll be in the train."

"Thank you, Potter, Weasly. Pleased to make your acquaintance." Mei lifted her trunk and put it on the rack above the seat beside Ron's. "You may call me Mei if you wish."

"Just call us by our first names, it's not a problem," Harry responded.

"So, um, are you from another country, Mei?" Ron asked. "You don't look like you're from around here and you really don't act like it."

"I hail from Japan," Mei explained. "My family believed that it was best if I learned your Western ways of Witchcraft and Wizardry since I have already mastered the basics of Eastern magic. My parents have fought against the Dark Lord ages ago and they wish that I be prepared for any eventual conflict." She changed the subject, noticing her companion's reactions. "By the way, in Japan, we refer to each other by our last names unless given permission to do otherwise. I hope that I did not seem rude."

"No, not at all," Ron waved his hands. "Blimey, I heard rumors that we were going to have a foreign student this year, but I thought that it was rubbish."

"About your parents," Harry cut in. "You said that they fought against Voldemort." Mei nodded. "Could you give me more details about it? Like, how strong he was and…"

"Mother died from a long-term curse around two-three years after the man's downfall. Father doesn't speak much of those days and it was mostly Mother who fought amongst people like your parents." Mei sighed. "From what I've gathered though, he was a terribly powerful foe. Definitely not one to underestimate, yet overestimating such a man will lead to one's downfall."

"Uh… Can we talk about less depressing things?" Ron asked. "Are we supposed to expect other transfer students from halfway around the world?"

"Doubtful. Most Uchiha are downright arrogant and prideful like no other. Believe me when I say that me coming here is a disgrace in their eyes. Then again, I only spent one and half a year within Uchiha grounds since I keep traveling with my first mentor and a friend." Mei shook her head. "Enough about me. Can you please explain the basics of your Western magic and your culture in general? I rarely come to Europe in my travels."

They exchanged stories from there on, mostly about Hogwarts and magic. Ron looked quite glad that Mei was likeable and the three of them got along nicely. The boys were really fascinated by Mei's explanations about Japanese magic though it was only the basics. Harry's past wasn't mentioned due to his uneasiness about it, but the conversation went on.

"Do you also want to go in Gryffindor, Harry?" Mei asked. "Or would you prefer Hufflepuff?"

"I don't know much about the Houses… I guess that Gryffindor wouldn't be so bad?" The Boy-Who-Lived sounded very unsure.

"Either House is fine with me, really, since I don't know much either, but I like to think of myself as a Gryffindor. Fierce loyalty defines them well."

They continued on with the Weasly graduates and the Gringotts incident. Ron was especially enthusiastic about Quidditch and went on and on, glad that he could share his passion with his new friends. That was when, once again, they were interrupted, the firt time by Granger and Longbottom.

The Asian girl didn't pay much attention like last time, mostly because the boys reminded her of some clan members back in Japan. But by the looks of how the things were going downhill, she decided to intervene. They wouldn't want to make a bad impression on the rest of the student body before even arriving at school, would they?

"But we don't feel like leaving, do we, boys?" Draco Malfoy pretended to ask his sidekicks. "We've eaten all our food and you still seem to have some."

"I would suggest you to leave as well, Malfoy. Even if you are hungry, you should have bought more on the trolley," Mei stared at the boy blankly. "As a member of such a rich and prominent pureblood family, especially with a father like yours, you should have enough money for that."

"Watch it, girl," Malfoy sneered. "I bet that you are just a Muggle-born who's trying to look good. You are nothing," he spat.

Mei stopped Harry from lunging at the blond. "He's not worth it, especially if he cannot recognize a pureblood when he sees one."

"What's your name, girl?" Malfoy demanded. "If you're a pureblood, I should recognize your name. _If_ you're a pureblood."

"Actually, I doubt that you would recognize all pureblood family names. Mine is Uchiha, Mei Uchiha," she paused. "I come from Japan."

"So _you're _the Japanese transfer that's coming to Hogwarts?" Draco seemed surprised. "My offer to Potter also stands for you. Come on boys, we've seen enough."

With that, he left the compartment, soon followed by Crabbe and Goyle. Mei followed shortly afterwards to change into her robesand missed Granger and Longbottom's second visit which Ron talked about for a while.

Soon, they arrived at Hogwarts and followed the other first-years to the Black Lake. Somewhat unfortunately, Mei had the honor of being on the same boat as Malfoy and his sidekicks. Upon their arrival at the castle, they were lead into the Great Hall by Professor McGonagall, The concept of Houses was then explained to them and minutes later, the Sorting Ceremony began.

Both Harry and Granger made it to Gryffindor whereas Malfoy was an obvious Slytherin. There were also many sorted into Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. Finally, it was her turn. "Uchiha, Mei!" She stepped up and sat on the stool, waiting for the Sorting Hat's judgement.

"Hmm, you are definitely an interesting one. More complex than Potter, I say. Your cunningness gives you a free place in Slytherin, but you lack the ambition though the potential is there. Your loyalty and patience would place you into Hufflepuff. Your courage and determination could put you into Gryffindor, yet they are often contradicted by your logical mind." The Hat then waited for her response.

"I don't have anything personal against Slytherin, but the people there are like most Uchiha clan members who I've barely managed to escape. Hufflepuff and Gryffindor would be good choices, but you should know that being friendly with others is not my most pressing priority at the moment. So, I guess, Ravenclaw?"

"Very well, it'S a shame that you are put in such a tight situation. You are going to be in RAVENCLAW!"

Mei joined her table, cheered by her fellow Ravenclaws, but quickly withdrew from contact. Instead of mingling with the crowd, she sat at the end of the table, looking up from the silverware, eyes meeting Malfoy's for a brief moment. The Japanese witch also felt the eyes of a staff member on her, and she turned to see who it was: a man with black oily hair who also stared at Harry from time to time. Not worried in the least, Mei continued eating though she preferred ramen… or maybe Cantonese fried noodles.

xxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxx

Once in her dorm, Mei took out a parchment, a bottle of ink and a quill. She wrote on the paper for ten minutes before folding it and putting it under her pillow so she could send the message at the owlery the next day. A little feline bounced from under her bed after the curtains closed and snuggled next to her. It was a rare species from Japan, a twin-tailed nekomata. Her name was Ren and she was a gift from cousins of the clan.

Mei fell asleep as she re-read the content of her letter in her mind.

_Dear Father,_

_I arrived safely at Hogwarts today from London. As I told you in my last letter, I stayed with Uncle Severus until yesterday afternoon which was mostly spent in Diagon alley to buy school supplies. Uncle Severus seemed very concerned with the Boy-Who-Lived, but we thought that it was best if we did not come in contact often during the school year._

_From what I've read so far, Western magic mostly relies on wands as previously mentioned. Different wands are suitable for different kinds of magic, much like how it is with our Japanese relatives. My classes are for flying (on a broomstick), Transfiguration (the art of turning one thing into another), Charms (basic spells), Herbology, Potions (which is taught by Uncle Severus) and Muggle Studies. _

_I became a Ravenclaw today. The Sorting Hat admitted that I could fit amongst many Houses, but Ravenclaw is the best place to stay undercover in my opinion. Slytherin may have also been a good choice, but since that last fight with Orochimaru, my fondness for those creatures has changed…_

_Uncle Severus sends you his greetings, as does Professor Dumbledore. I heard that we are allowed to return home during a two-week period within which both New Year and Christmas are celebrated. May I return home during that time? Or will I have to wait until after graduation before returning to China?_

_Signed: Your Pearl_


	2. Room of Requirement

Chapter Two

Two months passed and before she knew it, it was already Halloween. Having been to the United States in October once, Mei knew much of the celebration though she never participated. Not much happened during class hours. The classes were nice, but there was more theory than Mei was used to, being used to her masters' more practical methods. It was okay though, since she also loved to read, being a Ravenclaw and all. The foreigner spent much time in the library and was a pretty talented student, being an all-rounder. Unlike most, she didn't mingle much with her housemates and hasn'T talked to Harry or Ron since the first day.

Once again, Mei was eating calmly, carefully avoiding Draco's stare. Yet, there was something that made her senses go alert. Something was inside the castle… It was dark, sinister, but it wasn't magic, more like a youkai's aura… Perhaps a magical creature? She didn't need to think for much longer as Professor Quirrell, the useless DADA teacher whom she disliked, rushed into the Great Hall, announcing the troll's presence in the dungeons before promptly fainting.

The Ravenclaw prefects started leading their housemates to the dorms. Mei, in the meantime, sneaked off to investigate. Instead of where the troll was though, she went another way. Ren lead her even beyond the third floor, straight to the seventh. Then, as the y walked in the hall, gated doors appeared on a previously bare wall. Ren meowed and motioned for her mistress to push them open. Mei did so, a bit hesitant at first, and the doors closed after they entered.

The room was very vast and designed after Mei's hobbies. Her eyes widened as she realized where she was. "The Room of Requirement." There was a round stage in the middle, very similar to the one her mentor, Xuenv, used to perform on. Further behind it were an assortment of instruments, both Asian and Western (zither, flute, grand piano, shamisen…). More to the left was a wall full of weapons, including two very familiar twin swords. At the right was a study of sorts with bookshelves lined against the wall. The best though, were the other furniture in the far corner: a bed, a dresser… There was even a bathroom! Of course, Ren'S sleeping arrangements were not forgotten.

Her trunk and all of her belongings were by the dresser and as she approached the bed, Mei found a small note.

_Pale Pearl,_

_I know that you haven't been adjusting to Hogwarts as well as we all would've liked so I brought your things in the Room of Requirement. Since Merlin knows you need it, Dumbledore already decided not to say anything about it and already warned the prefects that you had new sleeping quarters. Consider this a welcoming gift to my school._

_Be careful around Quirrell. There is something about him that I don't like. I believe that he may be connected to the Dark Lord somehow, and I hope to be able to thwart his plans. Your father didn't want you to be involved and though I know little of your mother, I owe her your safety during your stay here. Warn Dumbledore directly if you see or hear anything suspicious._

_Brace yourself._

There wasn't a signature, but Mei recognized the handwriting and knew who it was immediately. Severus, her Kami-knows-how-much degrees uncle from her mother's side, was responsible for this. It was a shame that they won't be able to communicate other than during summer vacation. He was a good person, just easily misunderstood.

xxXXxxxXXxxxXXxxXXXxxXXxx

There went another month and half. Mei was as antisocial as ever, a streak inherited from both her clan and her father. She rarely ate in the Great Hall now, preferring the kitchens. The Ravenclaw got along splendidly with the house elves there and they always shared with her the latest news and gossip. Her days were somewhat monotonous, unlike when she traveled around the world, but pleasant, nonetheless. She'd go to class with her peers, easily unnoticed, go outside for fresh air from time to time or remained busy studying in the Room of Requirement.

Like many others, she remained in Hogwarts for the holidays. Surprisingly, on Christmas morning, there were presents waiting for her next to the bed. Most were from family and some were from old friends.

Her father sent a short letter along with one of her mother's remaining belongings: a phoenix pendant attached to a red cord with white symbols. Her Uchiha cousins sent a set of kunai and shuriken and some books about healing, mythology, etc, etc. Her mentors mostly sent homework for her to do. Practice her dancing, her zither and her Eastern magic… Along with their greetings and best wishes. There was even a present from Uncle Severus: an advanced set of Potions ingredients.

Lunch that day was a nice affair as Mei went to eat at the Great Hall. Her morning had been spent writing thank you letters to everyone who sent her gifts. The afternoon was spent helping the house elves and exploring the castle: Mei then became an acquaintance to the ghost named Myrtle.

(Flashback)

She was going toward the girls' bathroom on the second floor, seeing as it was out of service. After she made sure that no one was around, Mei slipped inside. There wasn't anything special about the bathroom itself though it was unused for a long time. The long-haired girl was heading to the bath section when Crying Myrtle appeared in all her glory, not that Mei knew how she was at the time.

"Should I assume that you are the ghost that haunts this bathroom as the rumors state, Miss…?"

"Myrtle," the ghost answered. "You people just don'T remember me like always, do you? You look quite nasty there. What are you doing here?"

"Looking around, since most of the students are gone. Do you always stay in this bathroom?"

"Well, not all the time. Other ghosts would invite me to their parties… sometimes."

"So you're here by choice then?"

"Choice?" Myrtle was almost hysterical. "I didn'T choose to die!"

"That… was not what I meant." The Asian girl deadpanned. "I mean, do you stay in this bathroom by choice?"

"Well, yes." The ghost answered truthfully.

"Were you a student before, Myrtle? You don't look like most of the other ghosts in the castle."

"I died about fifty years ago, of course I'm different from the others!"

"Oh. That makes you the youngest one here then, unless if someone died recently and decided not to pass on…"

"You're that girl, aren'T you?" Myrtle floated in front of the Ravenclaw. "The girl that only talks with ghosts and elves."

"Well, I do talk with humans as well, but, yes, I'm her."

Myrtle nodded in approval. "You're welcome in my bathroom anytime, then."

(End Flashback)

It was an interesting interaction to say the least. Mei had no idea that ghosts would talk about her like that. Then again, she was just about the only student who would talk to ghosts for hours on end willingly. Except for some of them whose personality she simply disliked.

Supper once again took place amongst elves in the kitchens. They shared stories and jokes before the first-year retired to the Room of Requirement. It was, overall, a happy day, though not as exciting as those spent in the company of mentor Jingke and Baifeng. Well, at least she got to spend the day the way she wanted to.


	3. Friendship with a Malfoy

Chapter Three

Draco's POV

That Japanese pureblood was different. She wasn't acting like a know-it-all Ravenclaw as she should, nor was she acting as though there was an enmity between Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws (an enmity that was very present and very obvious). She just ignored society as a whole and eats in the kitchens like a servant. Yet, her behaviour on the train contradicted that. No matter how much he picked on oh-so-famous Potter, she would always be at the back of his mind.

The first year passed by quickly despite the troublesome detentions and disappointments. Soon, it was the middle of summer and Draco was once again in Diagon Alley with his parents. He found the Weasly's with Potter and Granger in Flourish and Blotts. As usual, he couldn't help but give a snide remark at the orphan.

"So, Potter, found yourself a girlfriend?" He sneered at the youngest Weasly. He followed by insulting the whole family and his father, Lucius Malfoy, sent a direct jab at Arthur Weasly before they began to fight inside the shop, amongst all of the customers who were mostly waiting in line for an autograph.

Two books were then sent on both men's heads, stopping them efficiently. Pretty much everyone turned towards the culprit who detached herself from the mass. They meet once again.

"If both of you gentlemen could be so kind, I would like to have my books back," Mei requested, holding out her hand.

The look on Lucius' face was absolutely priceless. His eyes then narrowed at Mei harshly. "Well then, since I'm such a gentleman, here." He threw the book back at her. "Come Draco, let us leave this Muggle-lover and Mudblood infested shop." They turned to exit under the stare and gasps of the customers when a voice called out. "Not Mudblood, sir Malfoy. Pureblood, though not by choice."

XXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxxXxx XXxx

The next time Draco had a confrontation of sorts with Mei Uchiha, he just came back from Quidditch practice. Mei was sitting on the grass, writing in a black notebook. Though his father didn't have a good impression of the girl, Draco himself respected her for standing up to a man with such an infamous reputation. Then again, she comes from another country so this lack of respect won't have much repercussions.

"Oh. Draco, congratulations on making the team." Mei closed her notebook, then turned to look at him. "Aren't you going to sit? Or are you leaving?"

Taken by surprise, the Slytherin blinked before sitting down. "Pff, whatever." He didn't say a thing, at least, until he saw her schedule. He only had Flying Lessons, Muggle Studies and Transfigurations in common with her. Then, looking at her written notes, Draco re-read them several times to make sure that he wasn't wrong before staring at her. "You also made your House's team? What position did you get?"

Mei looked at him, then back at the schedule. "Reserve player for Seeker, but the team captain believes that I'll become a permanent player in no time. I don't see why, I didn't even participate in the tryouts." Mei began to put her things in her bag. "See you at our next game then."

"Wait!" Draco didn't know why he did that. "I'll walk you back to your dormitory. With the heir of Slytherin and all…"

"If you insist." Mei didn't say anymore as they went through the hallways. They way they went was deserted for the most part, except for some wayward ghosts who greeted Mei formally. Eventually, they reached the seventh floor. Draco looked around and noticed that there were no Ravenclaw colors or portraits. He then looked at the wall before them, there wasn't even a door.

"What is this place?" He asked his guide. "This is not the Ravenclaw dormitories."

A pair of doors appeared on the wall. Mei oushed them open, revealing a vast room much like those in a manor. "Welcome to the Room of Requirement, my personal abode. Thank you for accompanying me all this way, Malfoy. You are welcome to stop by anytime."

"Wait. How did you get to reserve this room for yourself?" Draco demanded. "Are you getting favoritism because you come from overseas?"

"I needed to be alone most of the time and my only friend so far is Luna. The Room of Requirement appears when someone has great need for it. After years of traveling, staying in one place for more than six months is very difficult," Mei explained. "Having a piece of home helps me adjust, I guess. By the way, I don't get any special treatment." The doors closed, then disappeared, leaving a very lost Draco Malfoy in the hall.

xxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxx

After the first game against Gryffindor, Malfoy went straight to the Room of Requirement where Mei was reading on a cushion. Seeing his angry expression, she patted the seat next to hers that the blond gratefully took.

"By the looks of it, Slytherin has lost the match, Harry somehow got a lot of attention during the game and I'm guessing that your captain scolded you for whatever reason?"

"Well, Potty deserves to be injured! He keeps looking for attention and is already Dumbledore's favorite student. I bet that if I had a scar like his, I'd be just as famous, if not more!" Draco growled as he remembered the match that just ended moments ago.

"You're just very jealous of his popularity and you become rivals with him to become popular yourself." Mei replied. "In reality, he isn't as bad as you make yourself believe. I heard that his Muggle relatives are of the most horrid kind and have hated Harry for eleven years like there's no tomorrow. By the way he acted, anyone with a clear mind can tell that he just wants to be away from those people and just wants to be as normal as he can. He didn't ask for being the most known kid in Britain and he's certainly not basking himself in the spotlight neither."

Draco didn't reply, but he laid on the cushion, thinking. "What's your opinion on the Chamber of Secrets?"

Mei closed her book. "The heir is or was once a Slytherin. Why he would do something like this… I think we know that very well."

"That's all? No suspicions on who the heir might be?" Draco asked curiously, the previous subject forgotten.

"You're not the heir of Slytherin if that's what you want to know." Mei chuckled at the thought. "The heir of Slytherin is not only the epitome of what the House itself stands for, but he has something you lack. Complete self-confidence about one's future and goals."

"Are you insinuating that I'm not confident, Uchiha?" Draco practically hissed at the thought. Preposterous!

"You say that you will work for the Ministry, that you will carry on the Malfoy name and all it entails, but is it your will, or your father's?"

Draco stiffened. All of his life, everything (or almost) was decided for him. He will be in Slytherin, He will hate Mudbloods, he will be on Slytherin's Quidditch team, he will marry a pureblood, he will follow in his father's footsteps and so on. Now that he thought about it, everything he did was just how his father wanted it done. Then again, his father was a great, rich, powerful and respected man, the type of person he wished to become.

"The heir of Slytherin is doing all of this because _he_ wants to, not anyone one else who might be controlling him to get this done. That's the difference between the two of you, Malfoy." Pause. "You need to learn how to separate who you want to be, who you really are, from 'Malfoy'. You're not 'Malfoy', you're 'Draco'."

"You calling me 'Malfoy' doesn't help, Uchiha." Draco countered as he sat up. He wasn't ready to do something like that yet. Hell, he wasn't even ready to think about that.

"Fine then. I'll just consider it as you've given me permission to call you Draco." Mei stood up and put the book back on the bookshelf before turning towards the instruments. "Then, dear Draco, I give you permission to call me 'Mei'."


	4. Christmas is here!

Chapter Four

Many other visits to the Room of Requirement followed. Ironically, it was the only place where Draco was _not_ required to act like a bad-ass Malfoy, not that he doesn't all the time. Both second-years usually converse about the Chamber of Secrets and debate over the social standing of Muggle-borns and Squibs. Other times, they studied together, not that he will ever admit the need to study, or he just watched as Mei practiced her routines. Usually, it was either dancing or practicing her katas. Sometimes, Draco would watch her play different instruments.

Lately though, with the addition of the dueling club, the Room of Requirement was also used for spars and pseudo-duels. When Mei heard about the public suspicions about Harry Potter being a Parseltongue, she laughed so hard that she was crying. "If you're not the heir of Slytherin, how could _he_, Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived and the one who defeated Voldemort as a baby, be the one? There's absolutely _no_ way!"

Yet, even when she seemed happy, serene or calm, there was a constant shadow looming over her. It gets worse every day and he could see it clear as day when they had class together. Draco didn't ask any questions, used to her needing space from time to time. It was probably some family issue or something, but it worried him.

He left school to return home during the holidays. Mei stayed in the castle though, much like the Golden Trio. It wasn't all that enjoyable for our favorite Malfoy, with Pansy pretending to be in "luuve" with him (friends with benefits as they say), Crabbe and Goyle still acting like dumb idiots and Zabini teasing him whenever he came over.

Christmas wasn't much better as there will be a huge event held in the Malfoy manor that year. The usual gathering of purebloods, just more festive and more crowded than usual.

"Alright, Drakie, it's your turn to open your presents," Pansy said giddily. Everyone else already revealed their own gifts and they were all waiting for the host to begin.

Irritated, Draco took a random one and opened it, revealing sweets from Crabbe and Goyle that he returned to them, seeing the hungry look in their eyes. Next was a beautiful cape from Pansy herself. His godfather, Professor Snape, sent a Potions book, and Theodore Nott gave a journal. Then, there was a Slytherin crest from Daphne Greengrass and some of the Weasly twins' products from Blaise Zabini.

Only one more gift remained. Sighing, Draco opened it, revealing a letter and a wrapped package. Before he could blink, Blaise too it away and ripped it open.

"Well, well, Draco, what do we have here?" Zabini began to unfold the letter and read it out loud.

"_Merry Christmas, Draco, or as we say in Japanese, Merri Kurisumasu! _

_Is it your family's turn to host a big party or are you reading this after returning from one hosted by another pureblood family? If it's the former, one of your classmates is probably reading this out loud to you all. My guess is Blaise Zabini. _

_So far, there hasn'T been much action concerning the Chamber of Secrets, but that fraud of a professor is enough action for those who need it. However, it is mostly due to his annoying antics. Chances are that victims will appear again after the holidays. _

_Anyway, I found a gift for you since it's Christmas and have no idea how hard it was to find the perfect gift. It's not perfect, per se, but I think that it suited you well. If you do not wish to use it, you can put it up as decoration or just throw it away. I'll be seeing you at Hogwarts when the holidays are over._

_Signed: Not-Uchiha._"

Blaise looked over the letter again. "So, Draco, who's Not-Uchiha?"

Draco took back the note angrily while making sure that no one can take away the present he received. "Back off, Blaise."

"Drakie-poo! Why didn't you tell me that you had a girlfriend? We've known each other for so long too!" Pansy whined.

He just ignored her and turned to one of the house leves. "Dobby, put these in my room and make sure no one touches them."

"Yes, master," the house elf replied. "Dobby will take his leave now. If you need anything, master, Dobby is at your service."

That night, after all of the guests left and his parents retired to their room, Draco sat on his bed, the present in his hands. Only two candles were lit in his dark room. Slowly, Draco tore off the wrapping and found himself with a note and a chained dagger. The dagger's handle was green emerald and there were crystals incrusted on it as well. On the blade was the Slytherin crest. The black chains that were attached to the handle were small, making them seem like a rope or a thick string.

_Draco (not Malfoy),_

_This, as magical as it is, is a Muggle weapon. I trust your judgement enough to believe that you will not be attempting to destroy it after reading that sentence. It was originally a sword, but then, it would be too big to be unnoticed, so I charmed it. The chains were also of my doing._

_Basically, the dagger can return to its original size and become a dagger again without the use of a wand. The chains are there so that you won't lose your weapon and they can also be used to your advantage during battle. They are charmed so that, usually, only one chain sticks out of the handle and when you pull on it, the rest follows. _

_The whole "ensemble" is pretty solid, so you needn't worry about that. If you want to learn and practice how to use it, you know where you can. _

_Merry Christmas Not-Malfoy, I hope that it won't go to waste._

_Signed: Not-Uchiha_

_PS: Don't let your parents find out._

Despite how late it was, Draco went to his desk and spulled out an ink bottle, quill, and paper before he began to write. After he finished, he woke his owl, and sent the letter before going to bed. Unknownst to him, her reply will be waiting for him the next day.

Mei's POV

That night, the foreigner retired early to the Room of Requirement to open her presents. Much like the previous year, she received gifts from the family. Her father sent her a beautiful kimono, Baifeng sent a souvenir from America, Chilian sent some hair accessories to go with the kimono and her mentors sent homework, again.

Yet, amongst that pile of gifts were also some from friends, like Luna Lovegood with whom she got along very well with, and the Ravenclaw team as a whole. The house elves left plenty of snacks for her and the ghosts, despite not being able to give anything, wished her a Merry Christmas earlier that day. There was just one last gift that remained, especially making her curious as the emerald wrapping left no doubt on who the sender was.

It was a black cloak that Draco sent Mei. Near the rims were motifs made of violet, emerald and silver threads. It was thick enough to protact against the cold weather of winter, but one could easily move in them and it had a hood as well. Along with it came a short note wishing her happy holidays and luck to survive Lockhart's antics.

No sooner did she prepare for bed did the blond's owl reach her with its letter.

_Not-Uchiha,_

_Thank you for the gift. It makes me think that I should've given you a weapon instead. You were right about the party and Blaise. It's not a surprise that you're in Ravenclaw. Did you like the cloak? I had it custom-made at Madame Malkin's._

_Be careful._

_Signed: Ryu (That's dragon in Japanese, right?)_

_XXxxXXxxxXXxxxXXxxxXXxxXXxxx XXxxXXxxXXxx_

_Dear Ryu,_

_You are correct about the name. Very good choice. I like your gift very much too, it was quite thoughtful of you. My mentors sent me homework again, so I'll be busy until you come back, and the rest of the year after that. Don't give me that look, I know that you like watching me practice._

_Signed: Shinju (it means 'true pearl')_

Mei left the letter on her desk and after washing up, went to sleep. The letter was sent at dawn the next day (she blamed her best friend for constantly waking her up that early in the previous years) and the reply came that afternoon. Their correspondence continued until the end of the holidays and thankfully, mostly unnoticed by the adults, though Pansy and Blaise were most eager to find out who has been sending Draco all those letters.


	5. Author's Note

**Hi everyone, this is my first author's note in this story. I didn't write any before because I was too focused on transcribing the chapters on the computer, then posting the story. I hoped that you like the series so far and I would like to thank AmyRoth and SilverKitsuneGrlAngel for both following and adding my story amongst their favorites on its very first day. I hope not to disappoint them.**

**I would also like to clarify some things with you, dear reader, so that you may follow the story more easily. Some of those clarifications may be for my own use, but please bear with me.**

**Eastern magic is mostly done without wands. It is mostly done like in the Wuxia series. Basically, the magical being makes rapid movements with his/her arms before shooting out a blast of energy. Or they could use their energy by focusing it on an item and make it take effect through the use of said item. Like with a flute, the music will cast an illusion, give you headaches or repel magic, etc. If with a Muggle weapon, like Draco's, then the energy will be concentrated in the blade to make cutting and slicing much easier. It can also have aftereffects on the victim. **

**The Japanese way of using magic is more inclined towards Naruto's ninjutsu and genjutsu. Those terms will be used in the story, but for those who do not know what the terms mean, ninjutsu roughly translates into ninja techniques and are like spells which usually use one of the five elements (fire, water, air, earth, lightning). There are also healing techniques (iryo-ninjutsu), but no shape manipulation. Genjutsu is illusion techniques that can take control over either sense or all five senses. To break through a genjutsu, you may need to self-inflict pain or let a comrade push chakra in you (or, in this case, magic). All techniques are performed by the use of hand seals representing the twelve animal of the zodiac and some unique hand seals.**

**The Chinese way of using magic is as mentioned in the general way of using Eastern magic, but the specific spells come from another anime, Bleach. Kido, or guidao in this version, is a series of spells of three types: baodao (bakudo in original), gongdao (hado in original) and healing spells. Baodao are spells that prone defense and capture, ranging from barriers to magic chains. Gongdao are attack spells that range from small blasts to a black coffin within which the opponent is cut into pieces. Both categories of guidao are composed of ninety-nine spells. There is usually a long incantation to say for the spell to work, but for skilled masters, only the spell type, number and name are necessary though its power is then diminished. **

**Eastern sorcerers often use tools as weapons, instruments or other. You can say that those replace the wands Western wizards and witches use. Thus, Eastern sorcerers, even the purebloods, have a decent point of view on Muggles. **

**The Eastern world of magic and the Western world of magic don't come in contact often, especially in their beginnings. With two Dark Lords' apparition in the Western world, the Eastern world sent forces to help their allies. Since then, they send more ambassadors back and forth to make sure that nothing like that ever happens again, and be prepared to deploy their forces whenever.**

**Mei accompanied one of those ambassadors throughout most of her childhood. That's why she always mentioned traveling. Since she was always on the move, her mentors and tutors would send heaps of homework so that she was at least as good as the children her age. Sorcerer children are trained from six to thirteen or sixteen years old. How they train and what they were taught mostly depended on the country and its schools like Confucianism, Taoism, Buddhism, Shintoism and so on. **

**Back to the British Wizarding World. Pansy Parkison is usually described as a b-word in the story as I recall, but I'd rather have her more like, pretending for the sake of her parents' approval. Draco knows this and so does Blaise and Theodore. Crabbe and Goyle are as slow if not slower than ever. Most of the story will remain the same, but... not completely neither. I think that it will stop being canon from around HBP.**

**Anyways, that's it for now, for the author's note. Do note that there will be use of Naruto characters, but it is not a crossover until after the HBP so it's not being put in the crossover category. Please enjoy my story, review and that's about it. Bye!**


	6. The Heir Strikes Again

Chapter Five

Draco was telling Mei about the Polyjuice incident with Potter and Weasley as she cleaned her weapons. The school was quite tense about the whole ordeal. Rumors of Hermione Granger being aggressed by the heir of Slytherin were running along, but neither believed them to be true. Lately, Mei has been getting better both physically and psychologically. Draco noticed that her black notebook has disappeared for the past week and wondered about it slightly, but didn't bother to pry.

During their time together in the Room of Requirement, Mei began to teach Draco how to use his newest weapon. Since he wasn't trained the same way Mei was, his training needed a lot of patience from both. Luckily, much like flying, Draco got the hang of it quickly and by the beginning of February, Draco was practicing his aim which improved more every practice. Both second-years would spar from time to time, but it was terribly obvious that the foreigner went easy on her opponent.

As for Quidditch, well, Ravenclaw won all off their games against Hufflepuff thanks to Mei's good work as a Seeker, fueling the hatred both Houses had for each other. Thanks to Baifeng often insisting that they travel by air (aka on a giant white bird), she was used to flying. Games against Slytherin went so-so as both Seekers tried not to harm each other too much when they went after the Snitch. Ravenclaw won two games against Gryffindor so far, but the latter team had many advantages over them.

xxXXxxxXxxxXXxxxXXxxXXXxxXXX xx

Soon, it was Saint Valentine's Day. Draco had to say that Lockhart's idea was absolutely stupid. Seriously, using dwarfs to send love messages? He's just making things worse! And his outfit! It was absolutely horrid! Even girls Draco's age wouldn't wear clothes like that. How his female classmates decided that the idiot was the best male specimen to ever exist was beyond him. Luckily, _some_ girls were smart enough to realize that Lockhart was an idiot.

That afternoon, Draconius Lucius Malfoy had the luck of seeing Potter receive his love message. It was quite funny to watch. But after it finished, Draco noticed that a black notebook, very similar to the one Mei often wrote in before, was on the floor. He showed it to Crabbe and Goyle, but Potter demanded to have it back.

"I wonder what Potter could have written inside it," Draco stated, ignoring his rival.

Silence fell and Draco saw Mei's terrified expression. Before he could do anything though, Potter took the notebook back by magic. Instead of snarling like he would have last year, Draco ignored the others as he left the crowded hallway. His destination: the Room of Requirement.

"Oh, hey, Draco." Mei said as she entered her room, seeing the young Malfoy already waiting for her.

"Mei, why were you afraid back in the hall? I noticed that Potter's book looked uncanningly like yours," he pointed out.

"Really? I didn't notice," Mei answered evenly, but Draco had a feeling that she lied. I was just… recalling some bad memories, you see."

Draco didn't press the matter, deciding to change the subject and they spent the rest of the afternoon on their homework. Though it was a bit early, they talked about the courses they wanted to take the following year. Neither were taking Divination, but Mei wanted to take Muggle Studies, though Draco still held contempt towards the subject. They both had to take the fundamental courses and wanted to take Arithmacy as well.

"I know that you don't like Muggles that much, but they're not that bad."

"It doesn't matter what I feel about them, Father will not hear of me befriending Muggle-borns and Squibs." Draco pointed out.

"Oh, and you'll do so only after he died? Seriously, Draco, if you don't go against your father openly, even just a little, you'll be living under his shadow even beyond his death." Mei countered. "If you really don't like some of his policies then you should tell him."

"And what would you suggest me to do, hmm? Invite Granger to the next party my family will be hosting?" His sarcasm was _so_ not obvious.

"No, but you could at least not act so… like a Malfoy when you're around them. You don't have to become their friends, just curt acquaintances." Mei suggested. "Just don't treat Muggle-borns like trash openly and tolerate their presence."

"Whatever you say, but that is not happening."

"Draco, you're not helping here." The Uchiha sighed in exasperation.

"I know."

xxXXXxxXXXxxxXXXxxXXxxxxXxx

Easter came along, and with it, two new victims: Hermione Granger and Penelope Deauclaire. Due to that double-attack, the match between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff were being cancelled. So far, only the Slytherins are safe… for now at least. That very night, Dumbledore was forced to leave. Everyone (except Lockhart and some Slytherins) was getting afraid by the day though no new attacks took place since then. Mei became more withdrawn once again, even with him and Draco temporarily returned to his old ways, a bit worried about the outcome to this problem.

xxXXXxxXXxxxXXxxXXxxXXXxxXXx x

As summer approached, the mandragores have fully matured and were ready to be used for the potion that will resuscitate the petrified victims who have been staying in the infirmary for a month to half a year, depending on the victim. The afternoon of the day it was announced, Draco felt like something bad was going on, or was going to happen and his uneasiness probably showed. He became anxious during class and waited impatiently for it to end. Yet, his anxiousness only increased when he heard Professor McGonagall's announcement.

"All students must return to their dormitories immediately. All teachers are expected in their lounge. Please hurry."

The classroom was full of tension and worry at the announcement. What happened? Did another student become a victim? All students were lead to their dorms, the Slytherins to the dungeon. Blaise, Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle huddled around Draco as they arrived in their common room. Ten long minutes later, Professor Snape came inside and everyone was silent. He looked at the students before he told them of McGonagall's final decision.

"Earlier today, Mei Uchiha was captured and brought into the Chamber of Secrets. Due to this… unfortunate event, all students will return home tomorrow, as the Hogwarts Express will be waiting for you, so you better all begin packing."

With that, he left to his own quarters. Once out of sight, Severus Snape entered his office and closed the door angrily. His niece, whom he has been tasked to protect, was in the clutches of the heir of Slytherin. Chances were that it Voldemort was involved and that did not make his day any better, on the contrary.

Severus has never been a family person, having grown up with parents who quarrelled all the time and no relatives to speak of until he was in his sixth year. Apparently, his Muggle father's blood was not completely Muggle, per se. Snape senior was a Squib. Halfblood, but a Squib nonetheless. It was his father's blood that got him into his present predicament, not his mother's, who had been, in the past, a well-known Quidditch player.

Mei Uchiha was his niece and he had grown accustomed to the mostly quiet and studious girl's presence over the summer. She easily saw his best side, claiming that it was because she once knew someone who was very like him in personality. Now, his first degree cousin's only child was going to die by the hands of her killer. Worse, there was absolutely nothing he could do about it! He didn't know the location of the Chamber of Secrets, nor did he know much about the Slytherin monster, though it was obviously a snake.

Putting his head in his hands, the Potions professor could only hope that Potter will save her and act like James would… But he never thought to hope that his godson will find his niece and save her himself.


	7. Temporary Alliance

Chapter Six

"_Earlier today, Mei Uchiha was captured and brought into the Chamber of Secrets. Due to this… unfortunate event, all students will return home tomorrow, as the Hogwarts Express will be waiting for you, so you better all begin packing."_

Draco only heard Mei's name and the fact that she was captured before going numb. He went into his dorm after Snape's dismissal, followed by Theodore Nott and Blaise Zabini with whom he shared his dorm. After they were all inside, Nott began packing. No one dared to speak. Finally, Blaise voiced everyone's thoughts: "So… The newest victim is your pen-pal, right?"

Draco's fists clenched as he nodded reluctantly, his eyes somewhat glassy. Then, as if hit by a realization, he bolted up.

"You are going to save that Ravenclaw, aren't you?" Theodore asked without looking up from his things, already knowing the answer.

"But how will you leave the dorms without being seen?" Blaise asked. "There aren't any secret passgeways that link the dungeons with the rest of the school. There are still people in the common room too."

"I have an invisibility cloak," Theodore suggested. "We'll cover for you." He handed over the silvery cloth.

Draco nodded and put it on before leaving the room behind Blaise. Nobody noticed Blaise coming in the common room, nor did they notice the invisible Malfoy. Zabini opened the door that lead to the hallway connected to the castle, but a prefect stopped him from going out. Draco though, already left the common room and once the dungeons were far away, he went up the stairs.

Then, a familiar twin-tailed kitten pulled on his cloak. Ren, knowing that she now had his attention, led the Slytherin to the girls' bathroom on the second floor, sniffing and pulling on the cloak as she did so. He didn't hesitate when he entered despite the "Out of service" sign on the door. Once safely inside, seeing that no one was there, Draco took off the cloak and looked around.

"Are you a friend of Mei's?" A ghost, a former student perhaps, asked Draco as she floated towards him.

"Yes… I am." Draco tried not to get away. "Do you know where is right now?"

"Not at all… I didn't see her for a while now." The ghost answered truthfully. "Did something…?"

"Malfoy!" Weasley's voice interrupted her and alerted them of his presence. "What are _you_ doing here? Trying to get into the Chamber of Secrets?"

"As a matter of fact, Weasel, yes, I am." Draco didn't bat an eyelash. "And you are trying to save the day again, Potter, Weasley?" His eyes traveled to his Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. "And you brought _him_ too. You must be running out of helpers."

"Malfoy, how did you get that cloak?" Potter demanded, recognizing the silvery material. The Slytherin didn'T answer though, as the twin-tailed kitten started biting his ankle and turning around him frantically.

"Are you sure that you didn't see Mei come in? Ren really thinks that she is in here, somewhere."

"You're looking for Mei too?" Weasley asked. "Are you pretending to be a Gryffindor, Malfoy? You're too much of a git to care."

"Shut it, Weasley. Mei happens to be a good friend of mine," Draco snarled. "And I intend to get her out of there."

"Ron, watch over the professor. I'll ask Myrtle." Potter turned to the ghost. "Do you remember how you died, Myrtle?"

The ghost began to tell them her sob story that Draco barely paid attention to, adding unnecessary details along the way. Finally, they had a clue about the entrance of the Chamber of Secrets, though Draco didn't understand what was so important about the monster's eyes. The three second-years all looked over the sink where Moaning Myrtle saw those famous eyes.

Potter turned a faucet, but it never worked according to Myrtle. Weasley then suggested him to talk in Parseltongue, and when he did, the sink disappeared, showing a dark tunnel, the very entrance they were looking for. It was big enough for a person to enter but they couldn't see the end of the passage.

"I'm going in," Potter told his friend. Both Weasley and Draco agreed, though it may be the only time. Before they entered though, Draco forced Lockhart done first. "He wants glory from defeating the Basilisk and we'll just make sure that it's not so dangerous down there. We'll be killing two birds with one stone, really." He entered next, followed by the two Gryffindors who had a worse fall than himself.

They were in a tunnel kilometers beneath the Black Lake. It was wet and dark, not exactly the place you want to spend your vacation, but it lead to the Chamber of Secrets. Along the way, Draco asked what kind of monster they were up against after Harry reminded them to close their eyes if they hear anything. He did not want to be out of the loop, and he is definitely not going to listen to Potter unless he had a good reason to.

"A Basilisk. It's a kind of snake that is very big and can live for centuries. It has very poisonous fangs and when someone looks at it in the eyes, they die, but if they didn't look at them directly, they're only petrified. The only thing that can kill the Basilisk is the rooster's song." The-Boy-Who-Lived explained.

Then, further away, they found the Basilisk's shed skin, sprawled across the tunnel. Lockhart was then stupid enough to attempt to get away, planning on telling everyone else that it was too late to save Mei and that the boys went crazy at the sight of her mutilated body. He stole Weasley's wand and cast a Memory-Loss Charm on the boys.

Luckily, Weasley's wand was still broken from the incident in the beginning of the year, which made the spell backfire on the caster. Unfortunately, it also caused an explosion in the process, which explained the rocks tumbling down upon them. Then, Draco and Potter were separated from Lockhart and Weasley by a wall of debris. It was then decided that both Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy would continue onto the Chamber of Secrets, whereas Ronald Weasley will try to make a way through the wall in the meantime. If an hour passed without any news, then the Weasley will have to report to Professor McGonagall.

Moments later, they were in front of the famous Chamber, and Potter made the doors open, both anxious to see what was on the other side and to save their friend from the Basilisk as fast as possible.


End file.
